Vacation
by lemon-sprinkles
Summary: While vacations can be fun, Chris learns the hard way that Wesker's idea of a 'vacation' is very different than most. Never trust a man with his hands down your pants accompanied with a devilish smirk on his lips. WeskerxChris smut.


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the computer in which this was written on_

_Warnings: Graphic MalexMale sex_

**Authors Note: **I wrote this for my wonderful, amazing, and totally wicked friend Mina~! Mina is an incredible artist and she's been drawing me a lot of things as of late, so I felt like I should repay her with some smut! It's the least I can do concidering she's a professional artist who usually gets moola for her artwork... so I GUESS smut is just as good as money. Maybe. Anyways, it's MORE shameless man-porn between Wesker and Chris. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Vacations, in almost any form, are awesome.

Well, they would be awesome if it weren't for the fact that this vacation didn't really involve any time off. In reality, this vacation actually encompassed more work and more stress- just in a different, warmer location. A location that would have been fabulous to relax in; the perfect place to sunbathe and rest under the sun all while admiring numerous toned and tanned beach bodies.

But no, instead this supposed vacation entitled stressed out, heavily armed, and none too happy police officers from all over the country crammed into one convention hall with domestic violence panels, weapon safety seminars, and ego boosting conversations on the schedule.

It really wouldn't have been that bad. The Police Convention, for all of its cons, was a great opportunity to learn about the crime rates in the rest of the country, speak to fellow men and women who were stuck doing exactly what you were doing, all while consuming semi-good food… semi-good food that was _free_.

No, it wouldn't have been that bad… if not for the fact that a select few STARS members had been _tricked_ into attending it.

Everyone on the STARS team had known that spring was rolling around and with it the possibility to book off some vacation time. Most of them were holding off until the summer, but a few had decided that spring was the time of year to do it. After all, the flowers were blooming, the air smelled fresh, and there was more of a chance to enjoy the great outdoors without being eaten alive by mosquitoes. All in all, spring was the vacation time of year for many people.

People like Chris.

Unfortunately, people like Chris were also easily tempted by money and the words 'semi-vacation'.

And people like Chris also had a knack for blocking out incredibly important words like semi- especially if it came from the lips of a man who had currently been doing amazing things with his hands in a broom closet at the RPD when he agreed.

For you see, Chris, alongside Barry and Enrico, had been convinced to attend a Police and Special Tactics Convention in Florida- a convention that was promised to be more of a vacation than anything else.

Of course the one who convinced them all was Captain Wesker, a man known for his deceptive but irresistible nature. Well, irresistible for Chris. Chris did not know how he convinced Barry and Enrico to go, but figured it ran something along the lines of their job security. Or perhaps Barry and Enrico really did want to spend four days in a warm city they couldn't enjoy on account of being cooped up in a convention center.

Or perhaps not.

Either way, Chris was pissed. Not only had Wesker abused his fondling privileges, but he had also lied. Chris clearly remembered Wesker telling everyone who was going to the trip that they would have free time. But it was the last day of the convention, and Chris hadn't been given one moment to just sit back and relax. In fact, he felt more rushed and stressed out than he had back in Racoon City.

Some vacation this had turned out to be.

Standing in front of his hotel bathroom mirror, Chris stared at his reflection, the frown lines seemingly permanent on his young features. Running a hand through messy locks, Chris eyed himself for a moment longer before pulling away, deciding he'd had enough of his own face for one day.

It had been a long day, and Chris was ready to take a shower and sleep for a few hours before they had to go to the airport to go back home. He had spent the last day attending a seminar about tasers and their new-found effectiveness against criminals, before going to a self defence class in which Barry had thrown him heavily onto the mats about six times before he finally called uncle- a word worthy of shame when surrounded by fellow police officers. But his shame was worth less than his shoulder- a joint that would have no doubt been ripped out of its socket if he hadn't asked Barry to stop.

Twisting his arm about just thinking about the day, Chris grimaced as he felt the joint pop slightly before shrugging the pain away while quickly deciding he wouldn't try _that_ again.

Taking his clothes off, Chris was just about to turn the shower on when he heard a few sharp raps against his hotel door. Pausing with his hand hovering over the tap, Chris contemplated his options.

He could either a) ignore it, take a hot shower, and then go to bed where nothing could possibly hurt him, or b) answer the door and satisfy the curiosity that was bubbling quickly as to who was at the door.

Deciding his curiosity was more important than a silly thing like a full eight hours of sleep, Chris turned away and put on one of the luxurious fluffy white bathrobes all hotels seemed to have, and shuffled out of the bathroom and to the door. Looking through the peephole, Chris immediately saw a pair of familiar shades and slicked back blonde hair, and found himself wanting to punch his way through the door in order to strangle the man on the other side.

He hadn't really seen much of Wesker the entire 'vacation', but thought it was best seeing as how he was ready to throttle the ever-loving breath out of his lover. The god damn bastard had tricked him into this, and although he was getting paid, he would have rather spent his vacation time on a _real_ vacation.

Calming himself down enough that he wasn't high on blood lust, Chris took a few deep breaths before opening the door, the best menacing glare he could muster already in place.

Wesker, for his part, didn't seem fazed as Chris threw the door open, a crazed look in his eyes as his slightly exposed chest heaved under the rage he was holding down.

"Ah, I see you're still awake. Good," Wesker began, his posture relaxed with his hands stuffed in the pockets of his work pants.

"What do you want?" Chris asked, hand grasping the side of the door with great force. Clenching his jaw, Chris raised it and glared down at Wesker- a feat that was hard to do given Wesker's slight height advantage.

"I think it's clear what I want. You've been holding out all week," Wesker drawled out, a hand coming up to kneed Chris' groin through his bathrobe. Pushing Wesker's hand away, Chris looked like a flustered young woman for a moment, cheeks going red as he tried to swat away the advances of his Captain.

"Not in public, you dick," Chris whispered, his menacing glare replaced with shock. But he soon tried to regain his composure and went back to holding onto the door, eyes even more narrowed- so narrowed, in fact, that his eyes started to water a little bit.

Wesker retracted his hand and crossed his arms over his chest, eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses. A moment between them passed before Wesker decided to speak again, just as Chris let up on his eye torture. "Well, seeing as how you're going to negate any further advances, I guess I will speak to you tomorrow before you leave. Oh, remember you'll be leaving with Barry and Enrico early. I have other meetings to attend to in Los Angeles and I will not be returning to Racoon for another week."

Making move like he was going to leave, Chris' mind told him it was good riddance- after all, Wesker had lied and manipulated him with nimble fingers and a talented tongue to come to this god forsaken convention. But his body had other ideas, and before he knew what he was doing, he reached out and snatched Wesker's arm, pulling him back.

Turning slightly to look at Chris, Wesker smirked and moved to push him into his hotel room, right as Chris stared at his hand that was grasping Wesker's arm in slight horror. How could his hand betray him so?

"You owe me a blowjob," Chris found himself saying as Wesker shut the door, preventing Chris from making an escape and keeping his morals intact.

Oh, who was he kidding- the first time he had let Wesker shove his tongue down his throat, he had lost any morals he had. Wesker was the devil, and by god, Chris was glad he had given into temptation and bitten the forbidden fruit.

"As long as I get to relax and release, I am fine with whatever you wish to do, dear heart," Wesker said, closing in on Chris slowly. Rolling his eyes, Chris let Wesker approach him before he slipped away from his grasp, quick as a fox.

"I believe you wanting relaxation and release was how this entire relationship of ours started," said Chris as he remembered the first time he had been approached by Wesker in a more physical manner. It mostly involved Wesker cornering him at the office one day as he droned on about how he was in need of release and how he was tired of the games they were playing. Of course Chris' heterosexual mind went and short-circuited, and they ended up wrestling each other and throwing a few punches before Chris realized he was horny as fuck, and so what if Wesker was a guy- at least he was an attractive, seductive, and all around delicious and totally fuckable guy.

"And that's a problem because…?" Twisting his hand around in a slow circle, Wesker looked up at the ceiling as if it would grant him an answer before he turned to look at Chris, movements graceful as he seemed to stalk Chris across the room.

"Let me take a shower first," Chris finally said as Wesker almost had him in a corner. He was still angry at Wesker for what he had done to his vacation time, and for some reason he thought avoiding Wesker's touch and letting him stalk him throughout the hotel room was a good idea. Let him wait for his 'meal'.

Stopping a hair's breath away from Chris, Wesker raised an eyebrow before he backed off, thin fingers rising to take of his sunglasses. "If you take too long I will come in there."

"Promise?" Chris asked, sliding along the wall before he was far enough away from Wesker so he could make it to the bathroom safely.

"I never make promises," Wesker said, gaze sliding from Chris to his sunglasses. Going to clean the frames with the hem of his shirt, Chris waited to see if he would continue before he realized Wesker was once again distracted by his precious black frames.

Entering the washroom, Chris closed the door and went to turn the water on, his body and mind at odds with him at the moment. On the one hand, he was excited that he was going to fuck around with Wesker, something they hadn't done for a _whole_ _week_. On the other hand though, he was still incredibly annoyed over what Wesker had pulled.

But promises of a blowjob certainly had an effect on his judgement, and he slowly began to lose that anger the more he thought about Wesker's thin lips covering the head of his dick, a look of rapt concentration and pleasure gliding across his face.

Tossing those more arousing thoughts aside, Chris started up the shower and jumped in, eager to rinse away the day's hard work (and anger) he had on him all day. Relaxing under the warm spray, Chris closed his eyes and stuffed his head under the spray of the water, palms of his hands pressed against the cool tiles. A few minutes passed in which Chris just stayed under the water, thoughts leaving him all together, before he decided to actually clean himself.

But as he shifted, he felt a warm, sold object press against him, and for a split second Chris thought there was an attacker in his shower. Lashing out without putting the pieces together, Chris threw his elbow back in an attempt to loosen their gentle touch around his waist only to encounter thin air.

"Bloody hell, Christopher!"

Turning around quickly, Chris almost slipped in the shower and slammed himself against the shower wall in order to prevent a dangerous fall. Pushing the water droplets off of his face, Chris squinted through the spray to see Wesker standing in the shower behind him, completely naked and with a _very_ pissed off look on his face.

He reminded Chris distinctly of a wet cat.

"Are you trying to damage me beyond repair?" he continued, his hand running down the side of his face. "You came dangerously close to elbowing me in the side of the head."

"You randomly came in without making a sound and grabbed me from behind! I was just reacting and trusting my instincts!" Chris said, desperately trying to defend himself as Wesker closed in on him.

Slamming his body up against Chris', Wesker raised an eyebrow as his hands slid down to grasp Chris' ass tightly, bringing their groins together. "Do attackers often break into your hotel room, get undressed, come into the shower with you, and try to grasp your cock?"

"No… I g-guess not," Chris stuttered out as Wesker's lips hovered over his own while nimble fingers slid all around his buttocks. "I thought you were going to let me shower…"

Smirking, Wesker's hands went to slide over his hips before running through Chris' pubic hair. "I grew impatient."

"I-I can see that," Chris said, cock twitching as Wesker continued to tease him. "Y-you sure you wanna do this in here?"

Keeping his devilish smirk on, Wesker went to gently nip Chris' bottom lip before coaxing his mouth open with his tongue. Responding quickly, Chris opened and let Wesker kiss him deeply, one hand going up to cup the back of his head while the other pulled Chris close, keeping their groins pressed together.

Wrapping his arms around Wesker's waist, Chris kissed him back, moaning softly as Wesker sucked on his tongue. Things were already heating up quickly, and the water was getting too warm for Chris' liking. Continuing the kiss, he managed to push Wesker forward and moved them away from the immediate spray, a nice reprieve from the pounding water.

Pushing him against the wall, Chris took a little more control and felt Wesker pull away from the kiss before his lips immediately found purchase on the skin underneath Chris' jaw. Tilting his head, Chris began to thrust against Wesker, the two of them staying slow as they kissed and rubbed against each other. He knew their slow dance wouldn't last long, though.

Soon enough Wesker would get impatient like he almost always did, and push Chris around, prepare him quickly, and thrust right into his warm, tight heat in a forceful display of dominance. Chris was used to the lack of foreplay, and while he'd never admit it, sometimes he just wanted to touch Wesker all over a few times before getting fucked against a wall/door/bed/couch/window or anything else they were near at the time. But sex was sex, and besides… foreplay was for girls.

"You're so deliciously smooth under the water…" Wesker hummed out as he went to kiss Chris' cheekbone, his insatiably hot breath making Chris shiver despite the humidity of the bathroom.

Laughing softly, Chris continued to grind against Wesker as he practically humped him against the wall, hands combing up and down his back. While Wesker was always the dominant one in bed, when they did occasionally take the time for foreplay Wesker usually let Chris do what he wanted, which meant sometimes Chris got to take the lead role… if only for a moment.

Catching Wesker in a kiss, Chris felt Wesker bite his bottom lip roughly just as a finger went to press against his hole, making him open up his mouth in time for Wesker to slide his tongue inside. Moaning as Wesker pressed inside him, Chris began to feel weak and light-headed as the steam from the shower mixed with the sensation of Wesker finger-fucking him.

Pulling away from the kiss, Chris rocked back into Wesker's hand, eyes closed as he soon began to fuck himself on Wesker's thin finger, his body unable to resist the pleasure Wesker could inspire.

"Y-you still owe me a blowjob for being s-such a prick," Chris managed to get out in his lust-addled state. The way things were going, it was as if Wesker was trying to get out of it by fingering him- that would just not do.

Cupping Chris' cheek with his free hand, Wesker continued to thrust into Chris, a smirk playing at his lips as he sped up and added a second finger. "If I do that we'd have to leave the comfort of the shower. I'm not about to get on my knees on these harsh tiles."

"T-then let's go to the bedroom," Chris replied, his cock twitching as Wesker caressed his prostate. Damn, he was good at finding that amazing little spot inside him. "Y-you can keep fingering me as you give me a blowjob."

"My, my… so forward with your request…" Wesker drawled out before he moved to bite Chris' shoulder harshly.

Groaning loudly, Chris held onto Wesker with bruising force as he knees grew weak. Pressing his dick against a responding arousal, Chris desperately tried to come up with something sexy but instead just blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "I-I love it when you finger-fuck me…"

"I can see…" Wesker murmured, his body responding to Chris' grinding.

Finally taking his fingers out, Wesker pushed past Chris to turn the shower off before he stepped out and made movement like he was going to dry himself off with a towel.

Following Wesker out of the shower, Chris managed to stop him with a strong grip on his wrist and a slide of his hand across his ass. "No time."

Laughing softly, Wesker's chuckle sounded more like a seductive purr to Chris, and Chris practically pulled him into the bedroom, both of them still wet from the shower. Chris didn't really know why Wesker was being so… submissive, but it was turning him on. Maybe it was Wesker's way of apologizing for _tricking_ him into this god damn vacation that wasn't really a vacation and damn it all to _hell_!

Pushing Wesker onto the bed with more force than necessary, Chris climbed up his form and straddled him, hands going to cup his face as he kissed him with a ferocious lust that had a hint of anger behind it all.

"I'm still really, really fucking pissed at you," Chris panted out as soon as they broke away. Sitting up a little, Chris ground back on Wesker, eyes locking with the… amused man?

Glowering down at Wesker, Chris continued to grind back on Wesker's arousal. "Why are you smiling like the Cheshire cat?"

It was slightly unnerving.

"You're being quite the small child. It's amusing me how… immature you can be," Wesker replied as he stretched out under Chris.

"I am not being immature," Chris shot back, arms going to cross over his chest before he realized he'd be pouting if he did that, and that was indeed immature. "Would someone as immature as you're saying I am be dominating you in such a way?"

"If it amused me enough, yes," Wesker said, still grinning up at Chris. Unfortunately, Wesker's grins usually held a certain amount of… wickedness to them, and Chris found himself getting even more aroused- his cock bouncing slightly in anticipation.

"So you're just amused by this?" Chris asked after a time, hands braced on Wesker's chest. Sliding a hand to the side, Chris flicked one of Wesker's nipples and grinned in triumph as Wesker let out the softest of breaths.

Shifting slightly upwards, Wesker's hard cock slid against Chris' backside, and Chris couldn't help but let out a satisfied hum. "I think it is clear I am feeling more than amused, dear heart. Now let us stop with the idle chatter."

Agreeing whole heartedly, Chris leaned back down to kiss Wesker deeply, his elbows holding him up as he braced his arms on either side of Wesker's head. Feeling long fingers splay across his back, Chris arched slightly into the touch and let out a soft hiss as Wesker scratched him gently. Kissing and grinding for what seemed like hours, the two finally parted when breathing had become a necessity, their chests heaving together.

"As much as I've enjoyed the slower pace, could we speed things up?" Wesker drawled out as soon as they had both regained their breath, foreheads pressed together. Chris had wondered when Wesker would ask (or perhaps straight out demand) they speed up, and was pleasantly surprised that it took him longer than he had expected.

"Blowjob time?" Chris asked, grinning as Wesker rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I suppose I could indulge your fantasies…" he said, pushing Chris off of him. Sitting up, Chris watched as Wesker went to kneel on the floor in front of him, hair a complete mess. Running a hand back through it, Wesker attempted to tame it as Chris scooted forward and spread his legs, a hand running down his aching shaft.

"It's not a fantasy- it's payment for getting me into this mess," Chris said, moaning softly as Wesker's hand replaced his own.

Sliding his hand up and down Chris' cock, Wesker shrugged and went to kiss the tip, tongue darting out to swirl along the pink, leaking head. Watching Wesker for a time, Chris admired the way Wesker's cheek would cup the head of his swollen dick, tongue sliding up and down the main vein running along his entire cock.

Wesker was amazing when it came to blowjobs. Chris didn't really want to know where he learnt all of his tips and tricks, but he certainly knew quite a few and would pull out all the stops when he would 'indulge' his 'fantasies'.

Chris had a theory that Wesker actually loved to suck his cock- there was always something there behind his attention to detail; a pleasure that would cross his face as he sucked, licked, and ravished Chris' most intimate area. And it would turn into less of a chore for him, in a way. He'd spend more time trying to get a rise out of Chris- an attention to detail was taken.

He had made blowjobs into an art- but that wasn't hard to do for a man like Wesker. To Chris, Wesker _was_ a piece of art, and anything he did would just add to his beauty and skill.

"Y-you're making me artistically sappy about a blowjob right now," Chris panted out just as Wesker's free hand went to touch himself, legs spreading slightly as he bobbed up and down Chris' shaft, hips bucking forward ever so slightly into his hand. An eyebrow raised was the only indication Chris was given that Wesker was listening, and he decided to just leave the explanation unsaid.

Falling back on the mattress as Wesker went down to lick and suck his balls, Chris resisted the urge to reach out and touch him, and instead concentrated on the amazing feeling he was receiving. Chris wasn't allowed to touch Wesker when he was giving a blowjob- he wasn't allowed to run his fingers through Wesker's blonde locks or squeeze his shoulder for support.

He had tried it once and Wesker had tried to smother him with a pillow. Wesker felt being on his knees was submissive enough, and touching him and trying to control his head movement gave Chris far too much dominance. Wesker was obsessed with dominance and control… and Chris sort of found that incredibly sexy. And it made it that much hotter when Chris was given a small amount of control- a rarity for sure.

"I'm going to need another shower after this," Chris panted out, body arching slightly as Wesker spread his legs further and went to finger Chris, just as he left Chris' balls in favour of the head of his cock.

Chris was starting to sweat despite the air conditioned room, and felt the cool droplets collecting on his collarbone and stomach mixing with the shower's water from before, making him run a hand seductively down his stomach before stopping at the base of his dick, back arching slightly. Resting his head on his arm, Chris could feel Wesker's mouth go from his groin to the inside of his thigh, kisses being applied all the way across before he finally lifted his head up.

Feeling Wesker's retreat, Chris sat up slowly, his legs still spread as Wesker continued to slide his finger in and out, pace slowing down quite a bit. Smiling down at his lover, Chris bit his bottom lip and watched Wesker's skilled fingers touch him all over, his own cock neglected for the time being.

"You should get up on the bed now," Chris said just as Wesker finally pulled his finger out and went to push Chris down on the mattress. Scooting up the bed as Wesker slid up his body, Chris ended up with his legs spread and Wesker thrusting between them, his cock sliding against Chris'.

"A-after what you just did there I'm close," he admitted while Wesker sucked the skin on his neck, teeth gently biting. "D-did you want me to return the favour?"

"No, not yet." Wesker finished his resounding no with a sharper bite to his ear, making Chris cry out mostly in shock.

They continued to rub against each other, Chris' cock leaking more and more while he desperately fought to hold on long enough that Wesker wouldn't be achingly hard too long after his release. Sliding his hands all over Wesker's frame, Chris could feel his breathing becoming faster, small purrs occasionally carrying through to Chris when he would run his fingers along the small of his back and rub him gently behind his ear.

Wesker was speeding up soon enough, and Chris was vaguely aware that the bed was squeaking and anyone who was listening carefully enough would realize Chris was getting laid. It didn't help that Enrico had the room next to him, and Chris hoped to god he was a heavy sleeper.

Chris could feel his orgasm coming closer, and try as he might, he was unable to hold back any longer. Grinding his hips upwards, Chris let out a low moan as he came, his cock twitching and releasing his cum in milky white ribbons between their bodies. Crushing his lips against Wesker's, the two of them kissed deeply as Chris rode out his orgasm, movements becoming shaky for a moment as he tried to gain some semblance of reality as he came back down from his high.

As soon as he had finished, Chris wanted nothing more than to sleep, but realized Wesker was still above him, still desperate for release, and still humping his leg.

Chris managed to untangle their legs and flip Wesker over mid thrust, making him let out a less than pleased sound.

"What are you doing, Christopher?"

"Sucking you off," Chris simply replied before he shifted downwards and grasped Wesker's cock in a gentle hold. Sucking on the head, Chris took a moment to admire Wesker's chest as he arched back, white skin glistening with sweat, before looking back down at what he was doing, mouth going further down as he worked Wesker's cock to what he hoped would be completion.

Feeling spiderlike fingers grasp his hair, he let Wesker control his movements as he began to thrust into Chris' mouth- mindful of Chris' tolerance despite his current state. A few more thrusts and Wesker was coming, a small growl escaping as he released his load inside Chris' mouth.

Taking as much as he could, Chris swallowed the salty, bitter liquid and tried his hardest not to think about what it really was. No matter how much someone in a porno would have you believe, semen did not taste like candy.

As soon as Wesker was done, Chris lifted his head and nuzzled the palm of Wesker's hand, breathing finally calming down as they both felt the afterglow effect.

"I should take you on my business trips more often…" Wesker mumbled, looking down his body at Chris, who was quite content to stay where he was.

"How about no," he said, finally moving so he was lying on the bed beside Wesker. The two of them were silent for a while, both staring up at the ceiling of the hotel room before Wesker sat up, already completely composed.

Closing his eyes, Chris listened as Wesker went to clean himself up in the bathroom before he started to get dressed, the sound of a zipper and a belt being done up indicating such. A few more minutes passed before Chris opened his eyes after feeling a dip in the bed.

"What do you want now?" Chris asked, sleep already claiming him as he stared up at the once again sleek black frames of Wesker's sunglasses.

"One last kiss before I leave to go on another business trip. Although… if you came with me-" he began, voice low and seductive.

"No," Chris said, shutting him down.

"I'll pay you."

"Well… wait, no."

"It's in California… you could go to Disney Land."

A heavy sigh.

"You promise?"

"I never make promises."

"… Fine."

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading~! If you have time, please review! _


End file.
